Korridorerlebnisse LEJP Oneshot
by Anso
Summary: Nur mal wieder eine kleine Geschichte, wie Lily und James zusammen kommen. Ist etwas AU! Oneshot! Lasst euch vom Titel nicht beeinflussen, da war ich etwas unkreativ :P


**Disclaimer: **Mir gehört nichts. Die Personen, Ort und das ganze Harry Potter Universum gehören J.K.R.! Wenn ich hiermit Geld machen würde, dann würde ich es hier nicht posten.. also hat sich das auch erledigt! ;)

**Korridorerlebnisse**

Schweratmend lehnte sich Lily Evans gegen die kalte Steinmauer in einem der einsamen Korridore von Hogwarts und schloss die Augen. Langsam glitt sie an der Wand herab, bis sie auf dem Boden saß, und vergrub das Gesicht in ihren Händen. Verzweifelt versuchte sie ihre Tränen wegzublinzeln.

Sie konnte einfach nicht mehr. Ihr Leben hatte sich in eine Katastrophe verwandelt und sie hatte es nicht aufhalten können. Wie denn auch? Es war ihr einfach alles entglitten und je verzweifelter sie versuchte es festzuhalten, desto schneller schien es sich aufzulösen.

Die Augen geschlossen haltend sah sie noch einmal alles vor sich. Die letzten zwei Wochen waren die Hölle gewesen. Erst hatte sie erfahren müssen, dass ihre Eltern, ihre geliebten Eltern, bei einem Autounfall ums Leben gekommen waren und dann hatte sie sich auf ihrer Beerdigung mit ihrer älteren Schwester Petunia gestritten. Eigentlich war das nichts Ungewöhnliches, aber dieses Mal war es anders gewesen. Es hatte etwas Endgültiges gehabt. Durch den Tod ihrer Eltern verband die beiden nichts mehr. Ihre Eltern waren immer das Bindeglied gewesen, doch sie waren weg. Nicht mehr da um die Familie zusammenzuhalten.

Bei diesem Gedanken kniff Lily unwillkürlich ihre Augen fester zusammen, fast so als hoffe sie, damit alles Ungeschehen machen zu können. Doch es klappte nicht, natürlich nicht.

Lily konnte sich nicht erklären, warum sie ihren Eltern nicht hatte helfen können. Wozu bei Merlin war sie denn eine Hexe, wenn sie nicht einmal ihre Eltern retten konnte? Wozu lernte sie Verwandlung und Verteidigung, wenn sie nicht in der Lage war ihre Schwester zu trösten, ihre Familie zusammen zu halten? Wozu, verdammt? Seit der Beerdigung fragte sie sich das nun schon.

Fröstelnd nahm Lily die Hände von ihrem Gesicht und schlag sie um ihren eigenen Körper um sich zu wärmen, die Beine zog sie so nah wie möglich an ihre Brust und drückte ihr Gesicht auf die Knie. Sie durfte nicht weinen, nicht schon wieder. Ganz egal wie einsam sie war.

Ihre besten Freundinnen Sara und Mary waren draußen auf den Ländereien, die ersten Sonnenstrahlen in diesem Frühling genießen.

Jetzt vermisste sie Greg, obwohl sie wusste sie sollte es nicht. Greg war immer für sie da gewesen, jedenfalls hatte sie das gedacht. Aber sie hatte ja auch gedacht, dass er in sie verliebt wäre. Bis sie ihn gestern Abend mit einem anderen Mädchen gesehen hatte. Er hatte mit ihr über Lily geredet. Sich über sie lustig gemacht. Er hatte gesagt, sie sei prüde, zickig und dass ihr Leben das reinste Chaos wäre. Als er Lily entdeckt hatte war er kreidebleich geworden und, noch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, war Lily weggelaufen.

Wie hatte sie sich so täuschen lassen können?

Als er heute Morgen zu ihr an den Gryffindortisch gekommen war, hatte sie ihn nur enttäuscht angeguckt und sich weggedreht. Er hatte irgendetwas gesagt, doch Lily hatte es nicht interessiert. Er hatte nur mit ihr gespielt, wollte die Eisprinzessin von Hogwarts knacken. Die Rothaarige war froh, dass er es nicht geschafft hatte. Ein halbes Jahr waren sie ausgegangen und jetzt hatte Lily erfahren, dass er es niemals ernst gemeint hatte.

Greg war ein Siebtklässler aus Ravenclaw, er war beliebt bei den Mädchen und Jungs.

Es gab wohl nur eine Gruppe die ihn nicht mochten und das waren die, die noch beliebter waren als er. Die Marauder hassten Greg. Lily hatte nie verstanden warum, doch jetzt hatte sie eine ungefähre Vorstellung.

Greg versuchte immer besser zu sein als sie, doch es schien ihm einfach nicht zu gelingen. James Potter und Sirius Black, zwei Gryffindor Siebtklässler und Mitglieder der Marauder, waren es auch gewesen, die Greg am Morgen vom Tisch verscheucht hatten.

Lily war ihnen dankbar dafür, sie hatte nicht viel mit ihnen zutun, da sie ein Jahr jünger war. Nur im vergangenen Jahr hatte sie ein paar Begegnungen mit ihnen gehabt, als James Potter sie gebeten hatte mit ihm auszugehen. Doch Lily hatte ihn abgewiesen, sie hatte sich auf ihre Prüfungen vorbereiten müssen. Heute fragte sie sich manchmal, was passiert wäre, wenn sie zugesagt hätte. Wäre sie dann jetzt die Freundin von James Potter? Wahrscheinlich nicht, er war nie länger als zwei Wochen mit einem Mädchen zusammen.

Doch gerade in dem Moment als sie an die kalte Wand gelehnt auf dem Fußboden saß, den Tränen nahe, fragte sie sich was James getan hätte, wenn er jetzt ihr Freund wäre. Hätte er sie verlassen, weil er seine Zeit nicht mit einer trauernden Sechzehnjährigen verschwenden wollte? Oder wäre er für sie da gewesen, hätte sie umarmt und versucht sie auf andere Gedanken zu bringen?

‚Wahrscheinlich hätte er Schluss gemacht, er ist schließlich James Potter!', dachte sich Lily.

Doch auf der anderen Seite war James Potter dafür bekannt, immer für seine Freunde dazusein. Dann würde er doch seine Freundin nicht verlassen, oder?

‚Warum denkst du überhaupt darüber nach?', fragte eine kleine Stimme in Lilys Kopf, die verdächtig nach Sara klang. ‚Er ist nicht dein Freund, ihr habt nichts mit einander zu tun. Wahrscheinlich weiß er nicht einmal mehr wie du heißt!'

Und Lily gab ihr Recht. James Potter und seine Freunde waren nicht ihre Preisklasse. Sie spielten in einer Höheren, es gab schließlich einen Grund weshalb sie die beliebtesten Schüler der Schule waren. Sie hatten einfach etwas, etwas das Greg nicht hatte.

‚Und auch niemals haben wird', dachte Lily und musste wieder daran denken, warum sie einsam und alleine in diesem Korridor saß, anstatt draußen mit ihren Freunden zu sein und den Samstag zu genießen. Denn genau das hatte sie vorgehabt, Lily war schon auf dem Weg nach draußen gewesen, als Greg sie doch noch abgefangen hatte...

Flashback

Langsam ging Lily die Treppe zur Eingangshalle runter, tief in Gedanken versunken und ihre Umgebung nicht beachtend.

Plötzlich schreckte sie hoch, als sich eine Hand auf ihre Schulter legte. Blitzschnell drehte sie sich um sah ihren Gegenüber an. Augenblicklich verdüsterte sich ihr Gesicht, als sie sah, dass es sich um Greg handelte.

„Was willst du, Greg?", fragte sie ihn kühl.

„Sei doch nicht so, Lil'. Können wir die ganze Sache von gestern nicht einfach vergessen? Du weißt doch, dass ich das nicht so gemeint habe.", antwortete er und sah Lily bittend an.

Lily schloss die Augen und schüttelte unglaublich den Kopf. Wie hatte sie nur jemals auf ihn hereinfallen können? Warum war ihr niemals zuvor aufgefallen, wie gestellt seine Blicke waren? Er war wahrlich ein guter Schauspieler, aber nicht gut genug.

Lily öffnete ihre Augen wieder. „Vergessen?", wollte sie wissen. Greg nickte und schenkte ihr ein Lächeln, von dem Lily vermutete, dass es flehend aussehen sollte. Sie schnaubte. „Hältst du mich ernsthaft für so blöd? Glaubst du wirklich, dass ich einfach so vergesse, dass du mit mir gespielt hast? Dass ich einfach vergesse, dass du es nie ernst mit mir gemeint hast? Denkst du ganz ehrlich, dass ich so verzweifelt und blind bin, dass ich nicht sehe was du hier veranstaltest?" Lilys Stimme war immer lauter geworden, sodass sie schon fast schrie.

Erstaunt sah Greg sie an, doch dann grinste er plötzlich.

„Schade, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich die letzten sechs Monate als verschwendet abhaken muss." Er ließ seinen Blick über ihren Körper wandern. „Wirklich sehr schade."

Er grinste sie anzüglich an und hob eine Hand um ihr über die Wange zu streicheln. Doch Lily schlug seine Hand weg, bevor er ihr Gesicht überhaupt erreicht hatte und ging schnellen Schrittes wieder die Treppe hoch. Ihre Freundinnen konnten warten, sie musste alleine sein.

**Flashback Ende**

Und so war sie in diesem dunklen Korridor gelandet, alleine und fertig mit den Nerven.

Sechs Monate, sechs verdammte Monate hatte sie mit ihm verbracht und er hatte nur mit ihr gespielt. Lily spürte die Tränen in ihren Augen brennen und versuchte erneut sie zurückzudrängen. Sie hob ihren Kopf und starrte die gegenüberliegende Wand an.

„Sechs Monate", flüsterte sie und merkte wir ihr zwei einsame Tränen die Wange herunterliefen.

Sie hob ihre linke Hand um sie wegzuwischen, doch plötzlich hielt sie jemand zurück. Erschrocken sah Lily auf ihre Hand. Das waren nicht Gregs Finger, so viel wusste sie. Gregs Finger waren kurz. Diese hier waren lang und schmal. Die Hände waren warm und angenehm.

Langsam hob sie ihren Kopf und ließ ihren Blick von der Hand des Fremden, über den Arm, die Schultern, den Hals hoch zum Gesicht gleiten. Als sie schließlich in das ausdruckslose Gesicht von James Potter blickte weiteten sich ihre Augen vor Erstaunen. Was wollte er hier?

„Du solltest dich nicht schämen zu weinen.", sagte er leise und sah Lily tief in die Augen. ‚Er hat wunderschöne Augen.', schoss es Lily in den Kopf. „Es ist besser du weinst und lässt deine Gefühle raus, als wenn du sie immer in dich hineinfrisst. Das macht dich mit der Zeit nur krank." Er lächelte sie leicht an. „Aber es ist noch besser, wenn du über deine Probleme redest. Das hilft manchmal Wunder, weißt du?"

Verständnislos sah Lily ihn an. Was wollte er? Wieso erzählte er ihr das?

Ihre Hand nicht loslassend ließ James seine Schultasche zu Boden fallen und setzt sich neben Lily auf den Boden. Er sagte nichts mehr, saß nur neben ihr, starrte die andere Wand an und hielt ihre Hand.

Lily hingegen konnte ihren Blick nicht von ihm abwenden.

„Was willst du hier?", fragte sie ihn schließlich und stellte verwundert fest, dass ihre Stimme leicht brüchig klang.

James drehte seinen Kopf zu ihr. „Nichts, ich will gar nichts." Er lächelte ihr zu und drehte seinen Kopf wieder weg.

„Warum bist du dann hier?", wollte sie weiter wissen, und zog ihre Nase hoch.

„Warum bist du hier?", stellte er die Gegenfrage und blickte sie wieder an. Er lächelte nicht, sondern sah sie nur ausdruckslos an.

Lily blickte zu Boden, was sollte das hier werden?

„Ich wollte alleine sein", antwortete sie ihm. „Aber es ist unhöflich eine Frage mit einer Gegenfrage zu beantworten, hat man dir das nicht beigebracht?"

James lachte leise. „Du wärst erstaunt, wenn du wüsstest wie gut ich erzogen worden bin. Aber um deine Frage zu beantworten, ich komme von einer Strafarbeit bei McGonagall. Von ihrem Büro aus ist das hier der kürzeste Weg zum Gryffindorraum. Warum wolltest du alleine sein?"

Lily schwieg einen Moment lang. Sollte sie ihm antworten? Die Sache mit Greg würde morgen sowieso jeder wissen.

„Kennst du das, wenn man das Gefühl hat, dass die ganze Welt, das ganze Leben auf einmal zusammenbricht und man erkennt, dass alles vergänglich ist?", fragte sie ihn und sah in sein Gesicht, auf eine Reaktion wartend.

James schien einen Moment nachzudenken und meinte dann: „Ja! Ja, das kenn ich. Man versucht verzweifelt das Leben, das man hatte, festzuhalten, doch je mehr man es versucht, desto schneller löst es sich auf und man steht vor dem Scherbenhaufen. Und es gibt keine Möglichkeit die Scherben wieder zusammenzukleben, weil die Stücke zu klein sind und es einfach nicht mehr zusammenpasst."

Lily nickte, genau das hatte sie gemeint. Sie fragte sich, was er erlebt hatte um so genau zu wissen, wie es war, vor diesem Scherbenhaufen zu stehen.

„Erzählst du mir was passiert ist?", fragte sie vorsichtig. Sie wollte ihn nicht wütend machen, er musste es ihr nicht erzählen. Sie kannten sie schließlich kaum.

James sah sie an und sagte nichts. Seine Augen bohrten sich in ihre und Lily widerstand dem Drang sich vorzubeugen und ihn zu küssen. Wie kam sie überhaupt auf den Gedanken, James Potter zu küssen? War sie übergeschnappt? Er würde sie doch auslachen, als ob er sie mögen würde. Mal abgesehen davon, dass es ein unpassender Moment war.

„Letzten Sommer", begann James und riss Lily so aus ihren Gedanken. Sie war erstaunt ihn reden zuhören. Sie hätte nicht gedacht, dass er sich ihr anvertraute. „ Letzten Sommer haben Sirius und ich eine Party für die jetzigen Siebtklässler bei mir Zuhause geschmissen.

Meine Eltern waren einverstanden, da sie mir vertraut haben und an dem Abend sowieso im Ministerium waren. Die Stimmung war super, alle hatten Spaß und wir hatten das Gefühl, dass nichts den Abend zerstören könnte." Sein Blick glitt in die Ferne und seine Augen wirkten so traurig und verletzt, dass Lily seine Hand etwas drückte.

„Wir dachten, wir könnten einen tollen Abend mit Freunden haben und den Ferienanfang feiern. Es war alles in bester Ordnung, bis dann irgendwann gegen ein Uhr jemand an unserer Haustür war. Irgendjemand öffnete die Tür und im nächsten Moment war es totenstill im Haus. Vor unserer Haustür standen zwei Männer, sie waren Kollegen meiner Eltern. Sie sahen völlig fertig aus, müde, blutverschmiert. Ihre Tränen sind mir erst viel später aufgefallen, doch eigentlich war es egal.

In dem Moment, in dem ich sie sah, war mir klar, dass irgendetwas passiert war. Meine Eltern waren Auroren, weißt du. Sie haben gegen Voldemort gekämpft, sie haben versucht ihn und seinesgleichen zu besiegen und als ich die Auroren sah, wusste ich einfach, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

Ich war völlig geschockt von ihrem Erscheinen und Sirius war es, der uns in einen leeren Raum geführt hat. Er war die ganze Zeit bei mir und als sie mir gesagt haben, dass meine Eltern getötet wurden während sie sich mit Todessern duellierten hat er mich gestützt. Sonst wäre ich wohl zusammengebrochen.

Die Auroren sind wieder gegangen und Sirius hat die Gäste nach Hause geschickt. Nur Peter und Remus sind geblieben und die drei saßen einfach nur bei mir und haben nichts gesagt. Sie haben keine Ahnung wie sehr sie mir damit geholfen haben."

Lily saß da und hörte ihm zu. Sie hatte nicht gewusst, dass James Eltern gestorben waren. Doch jetzt saß er hier, neben ihr, erzählte ihr davon und sie sah den Schmerz, die immer noch anhaltende Trauer über ihren Verlust in seinen Augen. Als er geendet hatte, sah sie ihn einfach nur an, nicht wissend was sie sagen sollte. Doch nach ein paar Minuten Stille fing sie einfach an zu reden.

„Vor zwei Wochen wurde ich in Dumblebores Büro gerufen. Ich hatte keine Ahnung was los war und hatte schon Angst, dass ich etwas falsch gemacht hatte. Doch als ich hereinkam und er mich angesehen hat, wusste ich, dass es etwas Anderes sein musste. Er hat mich gebeten mich zu setzten und als ich saß hat er mir die Nachricht vom Tod meiner Eltern überbracht. Sie sind bei einem Autounfall ums Leben gekommen... ein Autounfall... irgendein Kerl ist betrunken gefahren und hat sie gerammt. Sie waren sofort tot, doch der Kerl hat mit leichten Verletzungen überlebt. Es ist einfach nicht fair, warum mussten sie sterben und ihr Mörder kommt mit leichten Verletzungen davon?

Auf ihrer Beerdigung hab ich meine Schwester getroffen und sie hat mich angeschrieen. Ich weiß, dass sie verzweifelt war. Meine Eltern waren alles für sie, aber ich weiß auch, dass sie alles ernst gemeint hat. Sie hasst mich, weil ich eine Hexe bin. Sie hat mich gefragt, warum ich Mum und Dad nicht gerettet habe, wo ich doch so gut in der Schule bin. Sie hat mich beleidigt und mir die Schuld an ihrem Tod gegeben, nur weil sie unterwegs waren um ein Geschenk für mich etwas zu kaufen.

Und gestern musste ich dann zu allem Überfluss noch feststellen, dass Greg nur mit mir gespielt hat und dass ich ihm nichts bedeute."

Lily blickte auf den Boden vor sich und merkte wie ihre Tränen zurückkamen. Sie schloss die Augen und ließ sie laufen. Sekunden später öffnete sie sie wieder, als sie merkte wie James sie in seine Arme zog. Doch sie hörte nicht auf zu weinen. Selbst wenn sie gewollte hätte, hätte sie es nicht geschafft. Sie ließ sie einfach raus, all ihre Gefühle. Ihren ganzen Schmerz und ihre Trauer.

James ließ sie weinen bis sie nicht mehr konnte und streichelte ihr über das Haare. Als sich Lily wieder beruhigt hatte löst er seine Umarmung und Lily lehnte sich etwas von ihm weg.

Ihr Gesicht war Seinem ganz nah und sie konnte jede einzelne seiner Wimpern sehen. Sie sah, dass er kleine goldene Punkte in den Augen hatte, welche von weiter weg nicht zu erkennen waren. Ihr Blick glitt zu seinen Lippen und zurück zu seinen wunderschönen, braunen Augen.

Die ganze Zeit über hatte James sich nicht bewegt und nur in ihr Gesicht geschaut, doch auf einmal spürte Lily seine Hand in ihrem Nacken und merkte, wie er ihr Gesicht langsam näher zu seinem zog.

Automatisch schloss Lily die Augen und im nächsten Moment legten sich seine Lippen sanft auf ihre.

Sie konnte spüren wie er gegen ihre Lippen leicht lächelte, als sie seinen Kuss erwiderte. Ihre Hände fanden ihren Weg um seinen Hals und fuhren durch sein unordentliches Haar. Lily hatte das Gefühl, dass kleine Hauselfen in ihrem Bauch Tango tanzten. Sie seufzte leicht, als sie James Zunge an ihren Lippen spürte.

Als sie sich schließlich voneinander, mangels Sauerstoff, lösten, lehnte James seine Stirn gegen Ihre und ihre Nasen berührten sich. Er hatte auf ihre Lippen gesehen doch jetzt wanderte sein Blick zu ihren Augen und Lily versank in ihnen. Für einen kurzen Moment gab es nur noch Lily und James.

„Du solltest Greg vergessen", flüsterte James.

„Sollte ich das?", fragte Lily und lächelte leicht.

„Ja, solltest du. Ich bin viel besser als er. Und ich würde niemals mit dir spielen." Er sah ihr tief in die Augen und Lily wusste, dass er es ernst meinte. Ihr Lächeln würde breiter, zum ersten Mal seit zwei Wochen war sie wieder wirklich glücklich.

„Nun, ich denke, dann kenne ich wohl keinen Greg", murmelte sie bevor sie ihre Augen schloss und James erneut küsste.

Hand in Hand traten Lily und James aus der Eingangstür auf die Außentreppe. Das Wetter war wirklich wunderschön. Die Sonne schien warm vom Himmel und zeigte allen, dass der Sommer da war.

Langsam gingen sie die Treppen hinunter und steuerten den See an.

Lily seufzte. „Ich werde dich nächstes Jahr vermissen, James. Was soll ich denn machen, wenn mein Freund nicht mehr auf Hogwarts ist. Soll ich mir etwa einen Neuen suchen?"

James lachte und löste ihre Hände von einander, stattdessen legte er einen Arm um ihre Schulter und zog sie so nah wie möglich an sich.

„Ich hoffe mal nicht, dass du das tust, Lils. Denn dann würde ich keinen Grund mehr haben jedes Wochenende nach Hogwarts zu kommen um eine gewisse rothaarige Hexe zu besuchen."

Lily lächelte ihn an. Seit dem Tag im Korridor waren etwas mehr als zwei Monate vergangen und die beiden waren seitdem zu Hogwarts neuem Traumpaar geworden.

Gregs Blick, als er die beiden das erste Mal zusammen gesehen hatte, hatte sich für immer in Lilys Gehirn eingeprägt.

Er war total entsetzt gewesen zu sehen, dass sie James vor allen küsste, seine Hand hielt und eigentlich immer auf irgendeine Weise in körperlichen Kontakt zu ihm stand. Als sie mit Greg zusammen war, hatte Lily es als störend empfunden ihn vor anderen Menschen zu küssen oder seine Hand zu halten. Sie war der Meinung es ging niemanden an, doch mit James konnte sie gar nicht anders als jedem zu zeigen, zu wem sie gehörte.

Und das sie zu James gehört hatte wirklich jeder mitbekommen, vor allem die weibliche Bevölkerung Hogwarts. Er flirtete mit keiner einzigen mehr, schenkte ihnen niemals mehr Aufmerksamkeit als nötig. Lily war, neben seinen Freunden, sein Mittelpunkt geworden.

Die anderen Schüler hatten sie ungläubig angestarrt, als James sie eine Woche nach ihrem Korridorerlebnis, wie die beiden es nannten, am Morgen zum Frühstück geküsst hatte. Das damit keiner gerechnet hatte, war ihnen bewusst. Sie hatten es die erste Woche über geheim gehalten und nur ihren besten Freunden davon erzählt. Sie wollten erst selbst mit der neuen Situation vertraut werden, bevor sie es publik machten. Doch danach war es unübersehbar gewesen. Und selbst wenn Manche zu Anfang nicht sehr begeistert gewesen waren, waren sich nach einen Monat alle einige, dass aus diesen Beiden eines Tages einmal Mr. und Mrs. James Potter werden könnte.

„Na ja", meinte Lily und blieb stehen. James drehte sich ihr zu und zog sie an sich, so dass ihre Gesichter nur ein paar Zentimeter trennten. „dann muss ich wohl meine Hausaufgaben unter der Woche erledigen, damit ich am Wochenende Zeit habe mit einem gutaussehenden, zukünftigen Auroren gemütlich um den See spazieren zu gehen."

James grinste sie an und Sekunden später war Lily in einem seiner Küsse gefangen. Unfähig zu denken tat sie das Einzige was ihr noch einfiel und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals. Sie ließ sich einfach von dem Gefühl in seinen Armen zu liegen berauschen, vergas wieder einmal alles um sich herum und genoss einfach den Augenblick.


End file.
